


friendship rulebook

by azulashengrotto



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Insecurity, Not Beta Read, Sad Ending, Self-Doubt, the end ends up being hopeless but thats all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azulashengrotto/pseuds/azulashengrotto
Summary: If friendship had rules, everything should have been too much easier. He’d just have to memorize them all and put them to practice, just like he had always learnt everything he knew.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	friendship rulebook

**Author's Note:**

> i was expecting this turn more messy but its surpringly so i'll post it... riddle is relatable

Riddle sighed, and buried his head in his desk. trying to repress back the tears. As much as he tried to avoid his problems by trying to solve the ones in the math book, it won’t help him resolve what he was struggling with.

Again, he sighed, pulling himself up and trying to work, but the question that bothered him still lingered around his head.

_ Why can’t I make friends? _

Is it because everyone still saw him as a tyrant? Sure, he had his moments. It’s not like he could change in a few days, ignoring all of his childhood trauma. But he was trying to not be as strict as he was before. There were some rules he still considered everyone, including himself, should follow. But there were also many others, more… Irrelevant. Riddle shivered at the thought of calling a rule ‘irrelevant’, he still had a long way to go, but he had already made some progress. He was distrustful of Ace and Deuce at first. But now he’s not. And the two first years saw that, right?

_ … Right? _

Riddle picked up this phone, in an attempt to distract himself from his thoughts. It probably won’t work, but he figured out he should try at least. He opened Magicame, and while still struggling with the interface (it was his first time ever using social media), he managed to see what his other classmates and dormmates were up to. 

Ace had just uploaded a photo with Deuce a few minutes ago, and also a video. Ace was pulling a prank on Deuce, which ended up with Deuce almost taking Ace’s phone out of his hands. But Riddle didn’t get it. He replayed the video, trying to laugh, But there was nothing funny he could find in the video.  _ Was it supposed to be funny? Or was it just him who’s sour as all his mother used to bake him- _

He kept scrolling, trying to look for another one of his ~~friends~~ classmates’ photos. He saw a post from Azul, promoting the Monstro Lounge, as always. He checked his profile out of curiosity, and a lot of his photos also had the Leech twins in. They seemed very close. They probably spent a lot of time during childhood together. How nice, Riddle thought, genuinely. But of course, the voice in his head had to bother him.  _ If only you could have had a happy childhood like that- _

He tried to keep scrolling, but it was all the same. People having fun with his friends. Their childhood friends. Or people they had just met recently. Tears started to form at his eyes. Why couldn’t he do that? Why couldn’t he express himself? Why wasn’t he able to make friends? 

If friendship had rules, everything should have been too much easier. He’d just have to memorize them all and put them to practice, just like he had always learnt everything he knew. But that’s the thing, friendship didn’t have rules. More like, it had its rules, but it all changed depending on the person.

“If only something like a friendship master rulebook existed…” Riddle said quietly, putting his phone down and trying to concentrate on his studies again, to no avail. 

He went to bed still thinking about it. What did he have to do for others to be friends with him? What did he have to do to make others like him? 

Or maybe. He was just too unlovable. Just like everyone else in his life had proved to him. 

That seemed like the correct answer to the problem that was friendship. 

**Author's Note:**

> ouch


End file.
